


零薰/Stay Up

by flashoverxxx



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashoverxxx/pseuds/flashoverxxx
Summary: 《A Bedtime Story》的番外（R18）
Relationships: Bottom!Hakaze Kaoru, Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei, Top!Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 11





	零薰/Stay Up

零薰/Stay Up  
by缴枪不杀

湿润的下唇唇瓣刻上了因被小力啃咬而临时显现的细微齿痕，那稍稍泛白的痕迹正以一种煽情的速度逐渐消弭，令注视着全过程的人不由自主地联想到华绽过后悄然合拢的昙花。羽风薰转了转有些紧张的手腕，好看的手指悄悄轻抚质感极佳的桌面，随后忐忑地蜷曲起来。

桌子会不会太硬了？真的可以在这里做吗？他又凑近去吻被他夹在桌子与自己之间的朔间零，分了些神来担心地思考。这将是他们第一次做爱，他自然是情愿做得尽善尽美。然而，尽管朔间零的卧房面积宽敞，似乎也寻不到靠谱的地点供他们转移。沙发勉强符合标准，但也太随便了。难不成要去到那个硕大的棺材里……羽风薰想到这里不禁有点出戏，于唇舌交融的间隙带着细小的鼻音轻笑出声。  
朔间零的手自若地搭在他腰际，饶有兴趣地低声问道：“薰君在为何事开小差？”

“我在想，朔间先生的房间里似乎没有合适的地方……”羽风薰困扰地与对方额头相抵，双目微阖。随后他建议道：“去我之前住过的房间如何？这桌子可能会硌着你。”

听他说完，朔间零的眼帘有一瞬微妙的抬动。他语气感激，手却坏心地从所置的衬衫下摆探入：“原来薰君在照顾吾辈……吾辈很开心哟。”龙与人类的温度差激得肌肉柔韧的窄腰立刻往另一侧瑟缩了几分。

“那当然，”羽风薰男子气概十足地应承，“毕竟……”  
而完整的邀功还未道出，便被朔间零打断：“但是……汝会吗？”

“……啊？”突然的质疑让羽风薰有些恍惚，迄今为止，他并未和同性做过。纵然交往之后多次进行过模糊的想象，但具体如何去做，他的确没有头绪。  
即便如此，金发的勇者仍然毫不怯场地保证：“没问题，我可以从现在开始学习。”他还特地拉开了些距离，真诚地将双手搭上对方的肩膀，以便其看清自己坚定的眼神。  
“从现在开始学吗……”朔间零神情赞赏地点头，似是极度认可他的决心。与此同时，流连于羽风薰腰际的那几点微凉顺水推舟地移到了他尾椎上方的皮肤，继而轻轻地打着旋，摩挲出的痒意令腰身不禁微颤。

“好啊。”在羽风薰察觉二人的动作不知何时由他制约对方变为自己几乎被圈在怀中时，他听到朔间零愉快地说。

……不对。将脸埋在臂弯之间，羽风薰混乱地喘息，事情发展的趋势完全同他先前的预料背道而驰。后方被入侵是前所未有的体验，即使那人的手指进入时蘸取了起到润滑作用的膏状物，自己几乎感受不到疼痛，但陌生的异物感依然教他不寒而栗。此刻他的上半身无助地伏在桌面，绸裤早已褪至纤细足踝之下，与瘦白脚掌一同接触着纹样风雅的厚实地毯。

恋人动听的声音滴在耳畔：“薰君，汝为何要把脸藏起来？如此这般，实在是难以学到东西的。”羽风薰迟钝地气得牙痒，刚想反驳，侵犯自己的手指似是又添了一根，只得转而由唇间逸出几句不甘的呜咽。

不消片刻，愈发温软的后穴便再次适应增加后的手指个数，羽风薰总算想起声讨朔间零的事情：“等等、为什么是我在下面？”

“哦呀，”朔间零压下身子，无辜得可恶，“想要学习，可是汝自己说的吧。”

尽量克服着羞耻感，羽风薰转过一侧脸盯向朔间零，低声喝道：“你明明、知道我不是这个意思……”他听到自己那处因对方扩张的动作发出规律的粘腻声响，委屈得眼眶发红。更过分的是内里的感受也发生了极大变化，起初别扭的不适感尤为鲜明，如今却被温热又略带麻痒的诡异感觉取代——大概是那该死的润滑物事起了作用。  
最绝望的是，适才因惶恐失去斗志的前端，竟在后方的变化之下再度抬头了。

朔间零低头去亲他的脸颊，羽风薰毫不买账地继续把脸藏了起来。嗅着羽风薰后颈清淡好闻的气息，朔间零听见对方闷闷地抱怨：“你总是给我下套……我不想喜欢你了、也不想和你做了……”

他讲得如此严重，朔间零便真的开始反省起来。羽风薰长得精明，秀气的眼尾上挑，笑起来极易让人联想到狐狸，仿佛他身后真的存在一条软乎乎的、如戚风蛋糕一般质感的大尾巴。平时他为人处事也精明得很，所以即便他实际上耳根子软，立场也不甚坚定，依然很少陷于不利的境地。  
一旦发现自己是能轻易揪住那条尾巴的人，恃宠而骄的任性便时常不受控制地脱槛而出。

“对不起……”朔间零有些愣神地道歉，意欲抽出的手指却恰巧按着了关键的点。于是羽风薰在猝不及防的强烈刺激下射精了。那双因姿势略微弯折的白皙长腿，在几秒的紧绷后变得发软，若不是朔间零现在覆在他上方，也许身子都会向后倾滑。

暴击一般的快感使他眼睫颤抖，并感到难以置信。未抽离的手指被高潮时软润的的甬道绞紧，渐渐拾回理智的羽风薰察觉到对方的呼吸危险的沉重了起来。他眨了眨眼，有小颗的生理性泪水自眼角滑落。

气力慢慢游回四肢百骸，同时席卷而来的还有食髓知味的空虚感。先前万分讨厌的手指，现在终于离开了。羽风薰咽了咽口水，小心翼翼地扭头，试图察看朔间零的表情。朔间零也在此时抬起身子，安静地后退默立。与克制的举动相反，那漂亮的鲜红眼瞳间跳动着醒目的金，仿若能毁灭一切的火山熔岩翻滚欲来。

略微撑起上身，羽风薰的肩胛骨在薄薄的衬衫下流畅着优美的弧度。他开口的声音有些哑，是经染情事的性感。“我弄到地毯上了，”他蹙着眉说，“……都是你的错。”

罪魁祸首抱歉地颔首，看着他说道：“抱歉。”他虽然不再近身，但眼神却依然咄咄逼人，仿佛在用目光继续先前的侵略。

舔了舔唇，羽风薰其实已经无暇作更多抱怨。缠人的欲求正侵袭着他的脑海，隔着自尊这扇此时变得单薄的门板叫嚣抓挠。渴望被插入、被填满，一定是扩张时使用的古怪药品的缘故，羽风薰在内心竭力地撇清关系。难道是他甘愿被朔间零插入吗？

——明明是自己想让朔间零躺在身下，然后征服这个美丽得离谱的存在。

遗憾的是，他无奈地听见了自己命令的声音：“……要做就赶紧做完。”

龙的目光仿佛舐近的火舌，燃烧的热度让心跳都惊惧地加快。朔间零解开了自己衬衫最顶端的扣子，沉声应允道：“乐意之至。”

咬紧了衬衫的袖口，羽风薰折磨地感受着炽热的硬块被自己的后方一厘厘纳入其中的整个过程。得益于效果极佳的润滑用品，可能还有身下人隐晦的配合，朔间零十分顺利地将性器的大部分都推入了窄道。但碍于对方的神经过分紧绷，硬热的欲望被咬得不甚好受。

将羽风薰的衬衫下摆向上推了几分，诱人的脊沟和腰窝在情调十足的灯光下盛满阴影，可口得要命。朔间零伸出骨节秀美的手，安抚地揉捏弹性极佳的臀肉，并同羽风薰温声好语道：“薰君，请再放松一些。”

“你说得容易……”羽风薰全无生气的余裕，他努力地调整呼吸，依言放松自己的身体。略微的轻松过后，后方的人便再度推进，直至他羞恼地意识到对方的囊袋贴到自己的臀部。

朔间零标志的面容和修长优雅的脖颈也沁了薄汗，几缕墨黑卷发粘在皮肤，佐得他更加的白。把手移到羽风薰的髋骨，稍稍钳紧，朔间零开始尝试着徐徐抽出，再缓慢插入。如此反复，内壁便逐渐适应了频繁光临的来客，自觉地助其畅通无阻。佳境渐入，进出的速度便不断适当提升，动作也愈发激烈起来。  
与钟情的人交合，于心于身的欢愉都是无法估量的，何况羽风薰的反应可爱得过分。那人仍不愿意坦率地发出声音，使得朔间零加倍专心地去琢磨可以让他失神的敏感点。

羽风薰从没想过被操弄的感觉能舒服成这样，他把平整的袖口咬得乱七八糟，还是掩不住偶尔因强盛的快感逼出的低吟。晕晕乎乎之时他听到朔间零故意挑逗他的语句：“其实吾辈一直在想，薰君只被吾辈一个人骗……真是太好了。”

“一点、都不好……”朔间零本就猜到他会不服气地松口，趁时恶劣地顶弄那个弱点，果然得到了动听的回馈：“啊！呜嗯、……”

一旦敞过嗓子，就再难以憋住了。如愿以偿的朔间零心情越发不错，而羽风薰是他好心情最大的受益者——虽然本人觉得是受害者。虽然羽风薰无法否认的是，被药膏荼毒过的后方，只有在被横冲直撞的硬挺侵犯时才会变得好受一点。

而好景不长，有个一直存在的弊端，在时间的流逝中显得愈发明晰起来。

“等等、”羽风薰带着求饶的意味嗫嚅道，“我……我站不住了……”他被插得双腿虚软，即使前身有桌子抵着，仍不停想要向后跌坐，这便导致自己被操得更深。如此恶性循环之下，羽风薰站得愈发勉强。

听见诉苦，朔间零捣入的动作立刻暂停了。“抱歉，是吾辈考虑不周。”恳切的自责后，他便缓缓退了出去。羽风薰懵懂间翻了个面，接着又被再次挺进，经承情事多时的后穴十分温顺地吞下硬热的性器。他的后背隔着早已被蒸腾的情欲濡湿的布料贴着坚硬的桌台，实在谈不上舒适，但眼前人插入自己时抿直的唇和满载侵略感的眼神，都令他无比的兴奋。  
但他很快想起当务之急，于心唾弃自己的色令智昏后，羽风薰再次抗议道：“这样也不好……”

朔间零俯身轻啄对方的唇，说：“吾辈知道。”他再次进入羽风薰体内后并未动作，此时光裸的上身线条优美，肌肉均匀得恰到好处，羽风薰色心又起，忍不住伸手轻薄。朔间零纵着他乱摸，同时将他置于两侧的长腿贴近自己，说道：“夹紧吾辈的腰。”

羽风薰将信将疑地缠住对方，而朔间零就着连接的姿势，俯身将恋人的上身小心地托起，拥到自己怀中。心安理得地回抱上去，即便先前他对朔间零满腔不悦，此刻也没骨气地感到心安。  
温情还没来得及继续催化，就被朔间零接下来的要求打住了：“那么，拜托薰君就这样同吾辈一起走一段路……去到沙发那处。”

闻言，羽风薰震惊地瞪大了眼睛：“开什么玩笑！……那你先、退出去。”

“不要。”朔间零用相当幼稚的语气回绝道，“这么短的距离……汝一定可以做到的。”像是佐证自己的坚持，贴在羽风薰腰后的手还强横地紧压几分。

饶是羽风薰想破脑袋也想不通，平素谦和且讲理的朔间零，为何等到做爱时会变得热衷耍赖和撒娇。而粗大的性器定定地嵌在体内的感觉过于可怖，他只好无能为力地允道：“……好吧。”

印下一记鼓励的亲吻，朔间零周到地托好怀中的人。感受到箍着自己的窄热甬道紧张地收缩，朔间零做了个深呼吸，在极烈的快感中克制现在就想大肆抽插的念头，把羽风薰抱离了桌面。

“嗯啊、啊……”由于着力点的改变，后方的穴口将狰狞的柱体吞得更深。溜出难以自抑的甜腻呻吟，羽风薰束手无策地将对方缠得更紧。“呜……”他恨恨地咬上朔间零的肩膀，牙齿泄愤地在光滑的肌肤上厮磨。

或许这真的不是一个好主意。朔间零苦笑着自省，继而平稳地迈步，朝不远处的沙发走去。原本静止的交合处，因步律产生微妙的运动，欲扬还抑的小幅进出，撩拨得二人无所适从。

待到背部触到柔软的沙发，羽风薰的心情才轻松了些。他瞥见朔间零肩膀被他啃咬的明显痕迹，心道活该，但还是礼节性地帮其舔了舔。朔间零把头埋在他脖颈间，也如释重负般叹了口气。

羽风薰开始有心情埋汰他：“朔间先生，你累了？”

黑色的脑袋摇了摇头，蜷曲的发尾搔得羽风薰痒痒的。“吾辈是怕汝讨厌。”

“不要怕。”羽风薰流畅地作答，“今天晚上我讨厌你很久了。”他的嗓音真的变哑了些，听起来宛若掺了入口即化的香甜曲奇粉末。  
紧接着，他的一侧乳首就被揪住玩弄。朔间零的报复心似乎挺强，他用指腹摩挲着敏感的乳尖，诚挚地说：“从现在开始弥补，应该还来得及。”

羽风薰的呼吸又急促起来，他低声骂道：“混账……”

理智的闸门在压抑已久的欲望前岌岌可危，朔间零这一轮的动作较前一次骇人得多，刚开始的速度虽没有特别的快，但每每捣到极限，总能精确地摩擦过让羽风薰最招架不住的地方。抽离时前端堪堪卡在边缘，被干得湿软的欲壑便会在此时向其索求，谄媚地迎接下一次插入。

这般积累下来的快感，已是羽风薰所不能负荷的。他的眼睛如同飓风天铅灰的海面，渺小的清明是在其中飘荡的脆弱船只，注定被翻涌的情欲噬灭。“啊、好、舒服…好棒、”不知不觉间，他已堕落地摆动腰去配合朔间零操弄他的节奏，并在得趣之时发出浪荡的吟叫：“哈啊、啊…、呜嗯……”

“变得非常坦率了呢，薰君。”褒奖不单是话语，还有不断加快的抽弄速度。羽风薰的腿早就没有缠住对方的力气，朔间零贴心地将它们架在自己的肩膀上，于是他不仅能够清楚地看到自己立着的性器淫靡地摇摆，还能看见朔间零坚实腹肌下方那不断进出自己后穴的凶狠物事。

“啊、哈啊……”在这样的境地下，求饶都变成了常态，“太快了、呜…太快、啊…、”

粘腻的水声和肉体碰撞的响声不绝于耳，羽风薰感觉脑中有无数个过载的灯泡，危在旦夕的不断明明灭灭。

“不要……不要、”他伸出震颤的手去撸动自己滴着泪的欲望，那些晃眼的闪烁跳动的频率越来越快，越来越快。终于、

在虚幻光源爆炸与齑碎的臆想中，羽风薰高潮了。

瞧见羽风薰被操到哭着射精的瞬间，本不打算释放在他体内的朔间零终究把持不住，也深凿在包裹自己的温暖内壁中射了出来。身下的人小小声地吸着鼻子，眼眶和双颊透着美味的潮红。妙不可言的余韵过后，朔间零将自己的性器慢慢抽出，从一时难以合拢的穴口带出暧昧的粘稠液体。很给面子的没有提及某人失态的事，朔间零侧躺下来，与筋疲力尽的羽风薰一起等待呼吸的平复。

好奇地用指尖拈起凌乱在羽风薰胸腹的精液，朔间零若有所思道：“仅是第二次，就有些稀了。汝到底是近日自渎过，还是……”意味深长地笑起来，他没有说完另一个危险的选项。

“对，前几天我自慰过。”过了一会儿，许久没有正常说话的羽风薰好容易捋直了舌头回复他。经过两次非人的折腾，羽风薰已然寡廉鲜耻，他浑身乏力，只剩嘴皮子利索。挑衅地牵起嘴角，他不怕死地继续说：“一边想象着怎样干你……之类的。”

朔间零理解地点头，由神情看来他对得到的答案很是满意。端详片刻身下人被自己染上的深或浅的痕迹，他忽而愉悦地建议道：“那接下来，去吾辈的寝具中如何？”

“恕我难以奉陪。”果断地撂下严拒的话语后，羽风薰努力半晌，发觉根本挣不开对方的桎梏，只得哀哀叫道：“你根本不是朔间……！”羽风薰闭上眼，不敢去直视那抵在他腿间又变得昂扬的可怕东西，“恶魔…………”*

“吾辈是龙哟。”可恨的恋人脉脉地纠正道，继而低头衔住那早已红肿不堪的唇：“今晚请陪吾辈一齐熬夜吧，拜托了。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> *谐音梗，朔間(Sakuma) 与恶魔(Akuma)  
> 哎，是不是写太多了..可能我真D很喜欢写官能小说
> 
> 补档2018.1.4


End file.
